Canon Scenes slightly twisted
by Djap
Summary: Or how the original writers missed a thousand possibilities to hook Jack and Nathan up and how I corrected those mistakes - feel free to use my work too!
1. Chapter 1

**CANON SCENES – slightly twisted**

**Or how the original writers missed a thousand possibilities to hook Jack and Nathan up and how I corrected those mistakes**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time, Collection of rewritten scenes

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**PART:** 1 from 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**DEDICATION: **To any writer who ever wrote e redux-story for this fandom. Your stories made me try out something new with this piece and I just wanted to thank you by sharing this.

**A/N**: I took some scenes from the show and twisted them a little to amuse my slash-loving self. Every episode/chapter should be read as a standalone. I keep as close to the original dialogues as I can, altering the scenes only a little to give them a certain twist. Hope you enjoy. Some of the scenes have been repeatedly rewritten in the fandom and this is my interpretation of those scenes. Feel free to take my work and alter it again. I'd be delighted to read your versions.

**WARNING**: In the Episode 'Purple Haze' I replace Beverly with Nathan in her fight with Allison for comical reasons. If those two entering a physical fight squicks you, even if mean only to amuse and nobody gets seriously hurt, please just skip the chapter. Feel warned!

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

…

**SEASON 1, Episode 3: Many Happy Returns**

**JACK CARTER**: So you met the new director yet?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Not yet. He just arrived. Global Dynamics is under DARPA jurisdiction and they get a little crazy about sharing information. Hence our visit.

**JACK CARTER**: What's DARPA?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: The Defence Advanced Research Project Agency. It's the central research arm of the D.O.D.

**JACK CARTER**: So why am I here?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Well you wanna use the new molecular bio-scanner on Susan Perkin's body and this new woman, right?

**JACK CARTER**: Maybe.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: All requests to use laboratory resources for police applications must be submitted to the Director of Research.

**JACK CARTER**: Who we haven't met yet.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Exactly… Nathan?

**NATHAN STARK**: Allison. I swear I was just about to call you.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: What are you doing here? You're not…

**NATHAN STARK**: Afraid so.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: You're moving back to Eureka?

**NATHAN STARK**: Moved, actually. Yesterday. Same office, same house. Surprise. I probably should have called sooner.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Probably.

**NATHAN STARK**: You must be the new sheriff. Nathan Stark.

**JACK CARTER**: Jack Carter. So, you two used to work together?

**NATHAN STARK**: I mainly worked with her son Kevin, but Allie and I had our moments.

**JACK CARTER**: Anyway. I was looking into something and I wanted to know if I could use your bio scanner-molecule-thingy.

**NATHAN STARK**: Of course. Anything I can do to help.

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: *clears his throat* Excuse me, Dr. NATHAN STARK. Maggie's taking care of your parking space and the new furniture will be delivered tomorrow.

**NATHAN STARK**: A lot to catch up on. Sheriff, it's been a pleasure. Allison… it's good to see you.

**JACK CARTER**: So you two have a history?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: You could say that.

**JACK CARTER**: What, ex-boyfriend?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Not exactly.

**JACK CARTER**: Well, what exactly?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: He's my husband. But… *looks strangely at Jack*

**JACK CARTER**: But what?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: But soon-to-be-ex-husband. So he'll be free for you to hunt.

**JACK CARTER**: *sputters indignantly* What made you say that?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *smirks* The way you looked at him. You were nearly drooling, JACK CARTER… *rolls her eyes*

**JACK CARTER**: *blushes* Was not.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Were. And he noticed you right back, so go on, he likes to get chased.

**JACK CARTER**: Should you be talking that way about your husband?

**ALLISON BLAKE** *shrugs* We're over. For reasons. And he never made his bisexuality a secret. Although I have to say I didn't see it in you at first. But the way your brain just shut off… *leaves him standing, his mouth hanging open indignantly to stew about this information*

…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: That's why you collapsed? An electrolyte imbalance?

**NATHAN STARK**: I'm just telling you, what the doctor's told me.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: And they have no idea what caused it?

**NATHAN STARK**: Yes, my electrolytes are out of balance.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Oh, Nathan.

**NATHAN STARK**: Don't worry, I'm fine.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Who said I was worried?

**NATHAN STARK**: Wishful thinking.

**JACK CARTER**: Clears his throat. Susan Perkins is asking for you. Henry told her about the whole uber-clone thing

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I have to go deal with this.

**NATHAN STARK**: I don't think I'm going anywhere.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Come on.

**NATHAN STARK**: Sheriff? Talk to you for a sec?

**JACK CARTER**: Sure. Yeah, ok. I'll catch up.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Ok. *leaves them alone, smirking at Jack knowingly*

**NATHAN STARK**: How you doing, sheriff? *stands up from the bed*

**JACK CARTER**: Pretty good. Shouldn't you be staying in bed?

**NATHAN STARK**: No, I'm getting back to work. I didn't wanna say anything with Allison still in the room. *starts dressing, making a show of it, wearing a speculative look in the eyes*

**JACK CARTER**: *blinks, stares and blushes* I think you got the wrong impression.

**NATHAN STARK**: I saw something. Something I'd like to keep between us?

**JACK CARTER**: Oh. Oh, ok.

**NATHAN STARK**: There was an electrical problem with the computers. *keeps dressing* And then I saw something. A figure.

**JACK CARTER**: Are you saying someone was in your office?

**NATHAN STARK**: Not someone. Something. It wasn't entirely corporeal.

**JACK CARTER**: Corporeal?

**NATHAN STARK**: Physical. There and not there at the same time?

**JACK CARTER**: Are you saying you saw a ghost?

**NATHAN STARK**: Sheriff. Director of research at the most advanced scientific facility in the world doesn't see ghosts.

**JACK CARTER**: *silly grin* No. Yeah. I'll check it out. *turns to leave, hands in his pockets*

**NATHAN STARK**: Thanks. So you sleeping with her?

**JACK CARTER**: *turns around again* Excuse me? O.O

**NATHAN STARK**: You said I've gotten the wrong impression. I assumed you were talking about my wife. Not that I have any right to ask.

**JACK CARTER**: You're right, you don't.

**NATHAN STARK**: You're not. But you'd like to.

**JACK CARTER**: *blushes but keeps his ground* I'd be dead not to.

**NATHAN STARK**: *grins* But you'd also like to sleep with me.

**JACK CARTER**: *stares astonished* You talked to Allison?

**NATHAN STARK**: Didn't need to. You were checking me out all the time even when my shirt was back on.

**JACK CARTER**: You'd wish *shakes his head and leaves*

**NATHAN STARK**: *finally alone, finishes with his tie and murmurs to himself, whistling* Oh, I don't have to, my dear sheriff. _You_ wish. And I think we can do something about that.

…

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**CANON SCENES – slightly twisted**

**Or how the original writers missed a thousand possibilities to hook Jack and Nathan up and how I corrected those mistakes**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time, Collection of rewritten scenes

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**PART:** 2 from 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**DEDICATION: **To any writer who ever wrote e redux-story for this fandom. Your stories made me try out something new with this piece and I just wanted to thank you by sharing this.

**A/N**: I took some scenes from the show and twisted them a little to amuse my slash-loving self. Every episode/chapter should be read as a standalone. I keep as close to the original dialogues as I can, altering the scenes only a little to give them a certain twist. Hope you enjoy. Some of the scenes have been repeatedly rewritten in the fandom and this is my interpretation of those scenes. Feel free to take my work and alter it again. I'd be delighted to read your versions.

**WARNING**: In the Episode 'Purple Haze' I replace Beverly with Nathan in her fight with Allison for comical reasons. If those two entering a physical fight squicks you, even if mean only to amuse and nobody gets seriously hurt, please just skip the chapter. Feel warned!

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

…

**SEASON 1, Episode 7: Dr. Nobel**

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Our best people are working on this. You don't know Nathan but he will find a way to shut it down.

**JACK CARTER**: Nothing against your husband, but

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Ex. Soon to be ex.

**JACK CARTER**: But the man with the answers is just sitting right there. We just need to figure out how to get them out of him. What?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: What what?

**JACK CARTER**: You've got that look on your face, like you knew something I should know but you're not telling me. Spill.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I can't. It's classified. It's Nathan's turf and there's no way he will…

**JACK CARTER**: Allison, if we don't stop this thing, there won't be any turf. What is it? Okay, gravity, I got it.

…

**CELLPHONE**: *rings*

**NATHAN STARK**: What? Hey Allison.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: …

**NATHAN STARK**: Absolutely not. That technology is highly experimental, and far too dangerous for anyone, to…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: …

**NATHAN STARK**: JACK CARTER? Really?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: …

**NATHAN STARK**: That's just a risk we may have to take.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: …

**NATHAN STARK**: No Allison, I'm not just angry at him because he refused to go on a date with me.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: …

**NATHAN STARK**: Really. I'm not.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Yes I know that you repeatedly tell him we'll sign the divorce papers as soon as we got the time to… yes I know it's not your fault he refuses to date me…

…

**ZOE CARTER**: Oh my god, Eugenia. What are you doing? How did you even get here?

**EUGENIA**: Henry souped up my chair. I can go 50 Miles between charges.

**ZOE CARTER**: So why have I been pushing you around all day?

**EUGENIA**: I wanted you to feel good about yourself, like you were assisting. Fine. I didn't hate your company.

**ZOE CARTER**: Dad are you okay?

**JACK CARTER**: *leans in to kiss Eugenia, lost to Thatcher's memories*

**ZOE CARTER**: Dad, what the hell are you doing? Why did you do that? Seriously? Wasn't it enough when you creeped me out by letting Dr. Stark kiss you where I could see?

**JACK CARTER**: Didn't do that on purpose. Stark cornered me, so I didn't stand a chance.

**ZOE**: Well, you could have pushed him away… but you didn't. Why didn't you?

**JACK CARTER**: I don't know. But I didn't date him though.

**ZOE**: As if that's makes it so much better. And why the hell did you kiss her now?

**JACK CARTER**: I'm not sure.

**EUGENIA**: Mind your own business, Zoe.

…

**NATHAN STARK**: Tell Fargo to give you anything you need and not to touch anything you don't need.

**HENRY DEACON**: *leaves grinning*

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *enters* Bad news, good news. We didn't get anything from Thatcher, but Carter wasn't hurt in the process.

**NATHAN STARK**: And the good news?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *rolls her eyes: Still angry at him for refusing to date you? You can't expect him to…

**NATHAN STARK**: Just let it go. I'm a big boy, I'll handle it myself.

…

**DEVICE**: _Weapon will deploy in three hours._

**ALLISON BLAKE**: There's got to be something. Use explosives to blast through the rest of the bedrock.

**HENRY DEACON**: This machine was programmed as a second-strike dead man's weapon. Any kind of explosion, and…

**NATHAN STARK**: I cannot believe we built this thing to protect ourselves.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'm gonna have to put a call in to the D.O.D.

**HENRY DEACON**: You can't.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I have to.

**HENRY DEACON**: You can't.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: You'll think that they notice if we start World War Three.

**NATHAN STARK**: Allison. Think about it! What you're gonna say: We may accidently blow up Moscow, Beijing, Pyongyang and Stockholm?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Okay, I know how fond you are of Stockholm, Nathan, but this is bigger than you.

**HENRY DEACON**: If you tell them, that we can't stop it, they'll nuke us and…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: And I know. Any kind of explosion can trigger the device. I get it. But we're running out of options.

**JACK CARTER**: I beg to differ. I'm gonna need to borrow your Nobel *grabs his gun and trashes the glass*

**NATHAN STARK**: It was open.

**JACK CARTER**: Oh, sorry.

**NATHAN STARK**: What in the hell are you doing?

**JACK CARTER**: Going to a party, where it's 1962.

…

**NATHAN STARK**: That's gonna be a shiner. *checks Jack's eye*

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah. Well, one small step for man, one giant welt for me.

**NATHAN STARK**: So when are you gonna tell him my Nobel isn't his to keep?

**JACK CARTER**: I don't know. He saved your ass. He earned it.

**NATHAN STARK**: No, I earned it. It's mine.

**JACK CARTER**: Take it away, loose a great scientist. It's not a difficult equation. You never know, you might need Thatcher to dismantle the next ticking time bomb

**NATHAN STARK**: Good point.

**JACK CARTER**: Really?

**NATHAN STARK**: *shrugs* Yes. I still earned it. *pouts*

**JACK CARTER**: *smiles* Okay, I'll make it up to you.

**NATHAN STARK**: *lights up* really? How?

**JACK CARTER**: I'll take you up on your offer for dinner, tonight.

**NATHAN STARK**: What made you change your mind?

**JACK CARTER**: I have Thatcher's memories now. I know how important the Nobel was to him, and I can only imagine what a kick your ego might have gotten out of your Nobel. So I think I can reward you for sharing it with him for a while.

**NATHAN STARK**: *grins and sees right through the sheriff's evasive answer* Thought you hated me.

**JACK CARTER**: Was just surprised about your offer. Didn't think you were serious.

**NATHAN STARK**: I was.

**JACK CARTER**: Yes. I know that now.

**NATHAN STARK**: You did good today, Carter.

**JACK CARTER**: Thanks. I had a little help from my crew. *looks at the kissing couple of Eugenia and Thatcher* You remember that feeling?

**NATHAN STARK**: Yeah.

**JACK CARTER**: It's nice to know that it can last a lifetime.

**NATHAN STARK**: And kind of depressing.

**JACK CARTER**: A little. *laughs* I'm just grateful that we finally got together. *crings* I said 'we' again, didn't I?

**NATHAN STARK**: Yes. But I hoped you weren't talking just about them.

**JACK CARTER**: Only time will tell.

…

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**CANON SCENES – slightly twisted**

**Or how the original writers missed a thousand possibilities to hook Jack and Nathan up and how I corrected those mistakes**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time, Collection of rewritten scenes

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**PART:** 3 from 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**DEDICATION: **To any writer who ever wrote e redux-story for this fandom. Your stories made me try out something new with this piece and I just wanted to thank you by sharing this.

**A/N**: I took some scenes from the show and twisted them a little to amuse my slash-loving self. Every episode/chapter should be read as a standalone. I keep as close to the original dialogues as I can, altering the scenes only a little to give them a certain twist. Hope you enjoy. Some of the scenes have been repeatedly rewritten in the fandom and this is my interpretation of those scenes. Feel free to take my work and alter it again. I'd be delighted to read your versions.

**WARNING**: In the Episode 'Purple Haze' I replace Beverly with Nathan in her fight with Allison for comical reasons. If those two entering a physical fight squicks you, even if mean only to amuse and nobody gets seriously hurt, please just skip the chapter. Feel warned!

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

…

**SEASON ONE, Episode 9: Right as Raynes**

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Where are they, Fargo?

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: If you'll excuse me for a moment, everyone. Can't you see I'm in a meeting?

**JACK CARTER**: Where are they?

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: I honestly don't know.

**JACK CARTER**: Let me come at this another way: Do you know where your Sarah Michelle Gellar doll is? Because I do, and if I have to, I will go get it out of your desk and show it to those nice people. Now, where do you think they are?

…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: There's Nathan's car.

**JACK CARTER**: Are you okay?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I don't know. Technically I'm still married to Nathan but right now I don't know who he is. _Are you okay? _I wasn't the only one he lied to.

**JACK CARTER**: Nathan didn't commit to anything serious with me yet.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Doesn't mean it can't hurt you, when your lover lies to you.

**JACK CARTER**: *sighs* Well, whatever's going on, I'm sure he has a reason. He usually does, even if I don't like it.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: But what could that possibly be?

**JACK CARTER**: I don't know, but I'm sure we're going to find out.

…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Oh my god.

**JACK CARTER**: *his gun poised at Callister* Nathan! Step aside! Callister, put your hands in the air!"

**NATHAN STARK**: Jack, wait!

**JACK CARTER**: Quiet! Callister, put your hands where I can see them!

**NATHAN STARK**: Jack, listen to me!

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Nathan! You lied to us. You even lied to your lover!

**NATHAN STARK**: Allison, I can explain. Jack, do not hurt him! Please.

**JACK CARTER**: Don't want to. Callister, I don't want to shoot you. Show me your hands!

**CALLISTER**: I can't.

**NATHAN STARK**: Yes, you can. Do as he says.

**CALLISTER**: *lifts his hands*

**JACK CARTER**: Okay. Not what I thought this was going.

…

**NATHAN STARK**: I didn't bring him here, I built him here. Callister's AI.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: So he's a robot.

**NATHAN STARK**: An Artificially Intelligent Being.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Why keep him a secret? This has to be one of the greatest scientific breakthroughs of the modern age.

**NATHAN STARK**: So was the atomic bomb. That doesn't mean the world was ready for it. Truth is, I needed to see if Callister could assimilate. So I introduced him to Eureka as my assistant and they embraced him. Callister formed attachments, developed relationships…

**JACK CARTER**: And you did too.

**NATHAN STARK**: *nods slightly* I wasn't about to let DARPA turn him into another military project.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: How is this possible.

**NATHAN STARK**: I don't know. I had dozens of prototypes. None of them worked, except for Callister. I still don't know why. It's a miracle.

**JACK CARTER**: So he didn't burn down your lab. You did.

**NATHAN STARK**: I needed them to believe the entire project had been destroyed, but then sheriff Cobb started asking a bunch of questions, so I had to send him away.

**JACK CARTER**: But I'm not sheriff Cobb. And you know I hate your damn section five military projects. I would never sell him out if you'd just talked to me. I'd never done that to you, knowing about the feelings you've developed for him. Why didn't you just tell me Nathan?

**NATHAN STARK**: Jack, I'm… damn. Where's Callister?

…

**NATHAN STARK**: Listen Carter, I'm truly sorry Zoe got wrapped up in this.

**JACK CARTER**: We're gonna find them.

**NATHAN STARK**: Whatever you decide to do, report me or arrest me, I completely understand.

**JACK CARTER**: As far as I'm concerned, the case is closed. The project was lost in the fire.

**NATHAN STARK**: You must think it's kind of crazy, risking everything for a machine. Callister just became so much more than that. I don't expect you to understand.

**JACK CARTER**: I'm a father, of course I understand.

**NATHAN STARK**: But you were right. You are also my lover. I should have told you about him, about what he means to me.

**JACK CARTER**: You did now.

**NATHAN STARK**: So you're not angry at my anymore?

**JACK CARTER**: I still am, but we'll work through it. Together.

…

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**CANON SCENES – slightly twisted**

**Or how the original writers missed a thousand possibilities to hook Jack and Nathan up and how I corrected those mistakes**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time, Collection of rewritten scenes

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**PART:** 4 from 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**DEDICATION: **To any writer who ever wrote e redux-story for this fandom. Your stories made me try out something new with this piece and I just wanted to thank you by sharing this.

**A/N**: I took some scenes from the show and twisted them a little to amuse my slash-loving self. Every episode/chapter should be read as a standalone. I keep as close to the original dialogues as I can, altering the scenes only a little to give them a certain twist. Hope you enjoy. Some of the scenes have been repeatedly rewritten in the fandom and this is my interpretation of those scenes. Feel free to take my work and alter it again. I'd be delighted to read your versions.

**WARNING**: In the Episode 'Purple Haze' I replace Beverly with Nathan in her fight with Allison for comical reasons. If those two entering a physical fight squicks you, even if mean only to amuse and nobody gets seriously hurt, please just skip the chapter. Feel warned!

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

…

**SEASON 1, Episode 10: Primal**

**JACK CARTER**: "What was the main theme of your dream last night?"

**NATHAN STARK**: "…"

**JACK CARTER**: "Oh, come on, Stark. It can't have been that bad. It's no time to be bashful."

**NATHAN STARK**: "There were some wish-fulfillment fantasies in there."

**JACK CARTER**: "Like?"

**NATHAN STARK**: "… Allie and some other things."

**JACK CARTER**: "I need specifics."

**NATHAN STARK**: "The usual. Power, success, control… over… everything."

**JACK CARTER**: "You dream about world domination?"

**NATHAN STARK**: "Not all the time. Just about dominating you."

**MOBILE**: *rings, interrupts any response of Jack to that statement*

**JACK CARTER**: So assuming that we can contact these things through Stark, what do we do?

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: Stop them from communicating with each other.

**TAGGERT**: They'd be reduced to single cells. No threat at all.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: So how do we do that?

**TAGGERT**: Interference. A loud enough low frequency blast of sound. Something below human hearing. Say in the two hertz range.

**NATHAN STARK**: Two hertz? To generate a volume you'd need a massive speaker, eight feet in diameter.

**JACK CARTER**: No. Bigger's not always better. Come on.

…

**JACK CARTER**: We're running out of time. You sit here, Allison you ready?

**NATHAN STARK**: I still don't understand what we are doing.

**JACK CARTER**: Good. You four: get in the booth! Shut it! Lock it! Wait for my signal! Thanks Henry.

**HENRY DEACON**: Come on guys.

**JACK CARTER**: Now focus on bringing them here!

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Focus Nathan!

**TAGGERT**: Command them with your mind! Summon them with your will! Conjure them with…

**NATHAN STARK** *glares* Seriously?

**TAGGERT**: Sorry.

**JACK CARTER**: Just concentrate.

**NATHAN STARK**: … It isn't working.

**TAGGERT**: He can't stay focused. His rational mind is overruling his subconscious. All ego, no id.

**JACK CARTER**: Hey, you're selfish, stupid, egomaniacal, sack of crap. And I am astonished that you have gotten as far as you have.

**NATHAN STARK**: Coming from you that's a compliment

**JACK CARTER**: Okay, slight change of plans.

**ZOE CARTER**.: It's good to know that the fate of the world depended on your last one.

**JACK CARTER**: Hey, Spencer, could you play something romantic?

**SPENCER**: No problem.

**NATHAN STARK**: We're going to serenade them into submission now?

**JACK CARTER**: Just sit and watch! *to Allison* May I have this dance?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: O.O? Right place, very wrong time.

**JACK CARTER**: Just roll with it! It may be our last chance. *dancing* Could maybe I lead?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'm sorry, it's habit. (A/N: And what the hell does she mean with that? That suggestion leaves seriously room to get explored in another story if anybody asks me!)

**JACK CARTER**: Have I ever told you how amazing you are?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Uhm, no?

**JACK CARTER**: You're strong, independent, and smarter than ten women put together. And I think another ten times as beautiful.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: That's really flattering. I… just realized what you were doing.

**JACK CARTER**: I mean every word… What I'm about to do, I do for God and Country. *leans in to kiss her*

**NATHAN STARK**: Very cute. You can stop. It's not working.

**JO LUPO**: It's working.

**NATHAN STARK**: I said, you can give it a rest. This is having absolutely no effect.

**JO LUPO**: They're coming your way Carter. I repeat: they're headed your way, Carter. Do you copy? Hello?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: It worked.

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah!

**ALLISON BLAKE**: No, no, no. They're coming.

**JACK CARTER**: Oh, yeah, right.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I hope you have a plan.

**NATHAN STARK**: I look pissed.

**HENRY DEACON**: Oh my god. Look at all of them.

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: It's a miracle.

**JACK CARTER**: Wait for it!

**ALLISON BLAKE**: We don't have much longer. Two more, that's it. They are all inside, Carter.

**JACK CARTER**: Now Spencer, Now!

**NANOID NATHAN STARKS**: *attack Allison. Get finally destroyed by the soundwaves*

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: Dr. Stark, are you alright?

**NATHAN STARK**: Fargo? Never ever, ever mess with my cerebral cortex again!

**TAGGERT**: No worries mate.

**NATHAN STARK**: *tries to hurry away from the scene*

**JACK CARTER**: Nathan, wait! I want to talk to you.

**NATHAN STARK**: Go away!

**JACK CARTER**: *makes Nathan stop outside the dance hall to confront him about what just happened* I'm a little confused.

**NATHAN STARK**: That would imply you have times when you aren't confused, Jack.

**JACK CARTER**: Why did the Nanoids attack Allison instead of me?"

**NATHAN STARK**: *takes a deep breath* What do you think? *leans in to kiss him*

**JACK CARTER**: *smiles and goes with the flow, ignoring the shocked faces of everybody else trailing behind them*

…

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**CANON SCENES – slightly twisted**

**Or how the original writers missed a thousand possibilities to hook Jack and Nathan up and how I corrected those mistakes**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time, Collection of rewritten scenes

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**PART:** 5 from 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**DEDICATION: **To any writer who ever wrote e redux-story for this fandom. Your stories made me try out something new with this piece and I just wanted to thank you by sharing this.

**A/N**: I took some scenes from the show and twisted them a little to amuse my slash-loving self. Every episode/chapter should be read as a standalone. I keep as close to the original dialogues as I can, altering the scenes only a little to give them a certain twist. Hope you enjoy. Some of the scenes have been repeatedly rewritten in the fandom and this is my interpretation of those scenes. Feel free to take my work and alter it again. I'd be delighted to read your versions.

**WARNING**: In the Episode 'Purple Haze' I replace Beverly with Nathan in her fight with Allison for comical reasons. If those two entering a physical fight squicks you, even if mean only to amuse and nobody gets seriously hurt, please just skip the chapter. Feel warned!

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

…

**Season 1 Episode 11: Purple Haze**

**NATHAN STARK**: The answer is no.

**JACK CARTER**: You're answering a statement no one's asking. He's coming. That's a statement.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Good morning boys.

**JACK CARTER**: Hey, you look… nice.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Thank you. I feel nice.

**NATHAN STARK**: You're late.

**JACK CARTER**: You're never late.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Well there's a first time for everything. So what's going on?

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: Well, Osborne was playing his music too loud, and…

**JACK CARTER AND NATHAN STARK:** *at the same time* Shut up!

**JACK CARTER**: There are some very serious allegations levelled against Fargo and I'm taking him in.

**NATHAN STARK**: And I need him here to work. So you're going to have to tell the sheriff that this'll have to wait.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Don't you two ever get tired of bickering?

**JACK CARTER AND NATHAN STARK**: *at the same time* No! Not really

**ALLISON BLAKE**: If DOUGLAS FARGO has done something illegal, Carter has to take care of it.

**JACK CARTER**: Thank you.

**NATHAN STARK**: Well, there's a surprise. *sarcastic*

**ALLISON BLAKE**: What?

**NATHAN STARK**: You taking his side.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'm not taking anyone's side, Nathan.

**NATHAN STARK**: Oh please. You could never separate the personal from the professional.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Like your problem with Carter is strictly 'professional'

**NATHAN STARK**: I hate the way he looks at you.

**JACK CARTER**: I don't look at her.

**NATHAN STARK**: Oh please, like a shark eying chum.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Really?

**JACK CARTER**: No, I mean… yes, I mean you look good, but we got to stay at the topic here.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'm I supposed to ignore that you are looking back at him like he's a breakfast and you're really hungry?

**JACK CARTER**: You do realize I'm standing right here, right?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: First of all, Nathan, you and I are separated so Carter or anyone else can make a move anytime they want to. And I can make a move on anyone I want to too. Second of all, I'm not the one who left me for a job in DC just when we got some problems in our marriage we needed to work through and most importantly I didn't use the break in our relationship to propose a man I've been after for years. Which came quite as a shock to me as my husband never mentioned to me before that he's bisexual.

**JACK CARTER**: O.O?

**NATHAN STARK**: And it always comes back to this. *to Fargo* Wake me, when it's over.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: It reminds me of the last time we slept together.

**JACK CARTER**: O.O?

**NATHAN STARK**: At least you can remember it.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: You're an ass.

**NATHAN STARK**: You want the truth? We were having our problems long before I left Eureka. And my weakness for blond, blue-eyed, men in good shape, wearing guns had nothing to do with it. But you just refused to see it, because it wasn't framed in your perfect little picture.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I never needed perfect. I just needed someone to be there.

**NATHAN STARK**: Well, here he is! And the fact that you go for exactly the type of man I'd choose to be with has nothing to do with your choice?

**JACK CARTER**: O.O?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Don't you have work to do?

**NATHAN STARK**: What? You couldn't find a better answer to that? You must be loosing your touch, Allison. Or, I might be right.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I don't care anymore what you think, Nathan. I'm tired of playing den mother around here anyway. I quit. *leaves the boys*

**NATHAN STARK**: *eyes Carter like a shark would eye chum.* So, now that Allison's out of the way what about a nice dinner tonight?

**JACK CARTER**: *flees the scene, hurrying after Allison*

…

**JACK CARTER**: *knocks on the door and opens it* Allison? You home?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Hey Carter, what are you doing here?

**JACK CARTER**: I was worried. You're not answering your cell phone and things are really getting weird. I need your help.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Oh, that's nice.

**JACK CARTER**: *curious* Are you okay?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Yeah. Believe it or not I've been spending some time with Beverly.

**JACK CARTER**: In session?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Well, we weren't shopping.

**JACK CARTER**: Was it helpful?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Well, I've had a breakthrough.

**JACK CARTER**: Good. Does that mean you reconsidered?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Oh, I have.

**JACK CARTER**: Oh, great. Because we have to find out what's gotten into people. Have you told NATHAN STARK you're not quitting?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'm not talking about my job. *opens her dress* I'm talking about what I want.

**JACK CARTER**: In regards to…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: …this. *only wearing her underwear*

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah. Allison…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'M making a choice and committing to it. Talk is easy. Doing is hard. *starts opening his shirt*

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah. And what are you doing?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Exactly what I want.

**JACK CARTER**: I can't.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Really?

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah. I mean no. Of course I can, I'm fully capable, but I don't want to. People aren't acting like themselves and…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *suddenly angry* That may be, but that isn't the real reason, right? It's not me you want. It's him.

**JACK CARTER**: What are you talking about…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Don't play dumb. It's Nathan you want. This is all a farce to get his attention. I'm the one who'll be left out in this.

**JACK CARTER**: *flees the scene*

...

**JACK CARTER**: *to Stark at his house* Everyone is acting really strange, and you are supposed to be the most intelligent man around here. I need your help to figure out what's happening.

**NATHAN STARK**: I that isn't a perfect ruse if I ever heard one. If you want to see me, you don't need to come up with excuses.

**JACK CARTER**: We really need to talk about what's happening to the people around here.

**NATHAN STARK**: I'm happy you finally want to talk about us. The sexual tension between us was really getting on my nerves. And quite frankly it will be a relieve to finally get it out all in the open.

**JACK CARTER**: No, let's leave it closed!

**NATHAN STARK**: But I am just getting to the good part.

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah, I know. People are having trouble controlling their impulses. So I'm just going to save you from yourself.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: You are a dead man.

**JACK CARTER**: And from her.

**NATHAN STARK**: I'm all yours, Allie.

**Allison**: *deals a right hook to Nathan's chin*

**JACK CARTER**: That looked like it hurt.

**NATHAN STARK**: Is that the best you've got? *starts to fight back*

**JACK CARTER**: You are actually hitting a woman, Stark? And your wife at that?

**NATHAN STARK**: Ex-wife. And she started it. *dodges one blow but gets a foot in the stomach the next second*

**JACK CARTER**: *stares astonished* Well, it sure looks like she can take it… *tries again to reason* Allison, you have every right to be angry. But violence is not the answer. You guys might want to talk!

**NATHAN STARK**: *whining* Why has she the right to be angry? I have the same rights to make a move on you as she has!

**ALLISON BLAKE**: You're supposed to go for me and not for him! He's mine.

**NATHAN STARK**: You divorced me! *he deals another blow*and you are just jealous because I was succeeding where you failed earlier.

**JACK CARTER**: That's better. And maybe we can talk this through.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *her blow gets dodged by Nathan and she hits Jack instead*

**JACK CARTER**: No! That's it! *grabs Nathan and pushes him against the wall.*

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *steals Carter's pistol and shoots at the ceiling* Is that the best you've got?

**JACK CARTER**: Allison? What are you doing?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Exactly what I want to. *leads her prisoners into another room*

**NATHAN STARK**: Regardless what everyone else might one – like always.

**JACK CARTER**: Nathan? Not helping.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: You wanted to seduce the man who belongs to me.

**NATHAN STARK**: To be fair he doesn't return your feelings. You might take that in consideration.

**JACK CARTER**: Allison, listen to me. You are not yourself!

**NATHAN STARK**: She sure sounds like always to me. Welcome to my marriage. It's been this way for years.

**JACK CARTER**: *unfazed by Nathan's words* Something's happening and it's happening to everyone. Everybody but me. Why am I not affected?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'm pretty sure this will affect you now. Move out of the way, so I can shoot my ex-husband and get it finally on with you.

**JACK CARTER**: You're not going to shoot anyone.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Why's that?

**JACK CARTER**: Well, you're not going to shoot me. *finally disarms her and cuffs her to the door* Sorry. This is for your own protection.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: You think I was mad at you before?

**JACK CARTER**: I will make it up to you.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: There is nothing you could possibly do.

**NATHAN STARK**: Thank you, now we can…

**JACK CARTER**: No. *cuffs him to the next available pipe.* Same goes for you. If you are still serious about all this later, you'll know where to find me. We can talk about this then. *leaves the two at Nathan's house.*

…

**JACK CARTER**: *knocks* Is it safe to come in?

**NATHAN STARK**: Relatively.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: It might have been nice if you would have chained us to a bed last night.

**JACK CARTER**: *laughs*

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Stop it!

**JACK CARTER**: Didn't say anything.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'm embarrassed enough as it is.

**NATHAN STARK**: We all are, I'd say.

**JACK CARTER**: *Releases Allison*

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Thank you for stopping me.

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah, that was pretty heroic… Oh, you mean last night.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *rolls her eyes.* I think I need a coffee before I start this day. *leaves the room*

**JACK CARTER**: *moves over to release Nathan*

**NATHAN STARK**: *so I take it the danger is over?*

**JACK CARTER**: *yes, I burnt the source of all this last night. Everything should be soon back to normal.

**NATHAN STARK**: *watches him intently* What if I don't want to go back to normal? *leans in to kiss Jack*

**JACK CARTER**: *kisses back, finally separates again* You sure the effects are gone?

**NATHAN STARK**: Absolutely.

**JACK CARTER**: *leans in to get back to kissing*

…

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**CANON SCENES – slightly twisted**

**Or how the original writers missed a thousand possibilities to hook Jack and Nathan up and how I corrected those mistakes**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time, Collection of rewritten scenes

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**PART:** 6 from 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**DEDICATION: **To any writer who ever wrote e redux-story for this fandom. Your stories made me try out something new with this piece and I just wanted to thank you by sharing this.

**A/N**: I took some scenes from the show and twisted them a little to amuse my slash-loving self. Every episode/chapter should be read as a standalone. I keep as close to the original dialogues as I can, altering the scenes only a little to give them a certain twist. Hope you enjoy. Some of the scenes have been repeatedly rewritten in the fandom and this is my interpretation of those scenes. Feel free to take my work and alter it again. I'd be delighted to read your versions.

**WARNING**: In the Episode 'Purple Haze' I replace Beverly with Nathan in her fight with Allison for comical reasons. If those two entering a physical fight squicks you, even if mean only to amuse and nobody gets seriously hurt, please just skip the chapter. Feel warned!

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

…

**SEASON TWO, EPISODE 2: Try, try again**

**NATHAN STARK** *walks along the street*

**JACK CARTER**: Stark? Need your help.

**NATHAN STARK**: Carter? No.

**JACK CARTER**: It's about Fargo.

**NATHAN STARK**: Fargo?

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah, you know, glasses accident prone.

**NATHAN STARK**: Yeah, yeah. What about him?

**JACK CARTER**: Well, seems he got caught in some sort of a force field thingy. He got it from the vault and he can't turn it off.

**NATHAN STARK**: You talking about the M.A.C.A.A.?

**JACK CARTER**: Not that coherently, but yes. What do you know about it?

**NATHAN STARK**: That it was Category Red and it was terminated.

**JACK CARTER**: Fargo unterminated it. We can't get any information from Global because the computers are down. What do you know about it?

**NATHAN STARK**: Not a lot. It's before my time.

**JACK CARTER**: Do you know anyone who was associated with it?

**NATHAN STARK**: Maybe. *gets into the car and Jack drives off*

**JACK CARTER**: *while driving after Nathan's directions* So you are really just going to leave?

**NATHAN STARK**: Why not, there is nothing here to make me stay.

**JACK CARTER**: *grimacing* What about us?

**NATHAN STARK**: There is no 'us' Carter. You made that clear when you refused my proposal and broke up with me.

**JACK CARTER**: What the hell did you expect? You just got divorced and wanted to dive head first into this thing with me. I told you I never even dated another man before you. You got me scared.

**NATHAN STARK**: No, you weren't scared. You were ashamed to be seen with me. You didn't anyone know that you were dating me – and it had nothing to do with my gender.

**JACK CARTER**: *doesn't deny anything* So that's it? Aren't you gonna fight for what you want? Just because I got cold feet you are on the run?

**NATHAN STARK**: Do you want my help or not?

**JACK CARTER**: Fine, have it your way.

…

**JACK CARTER**: Wow. Someone's gone a little overboard on the firewood.

**NATHAN STARK**: Chopping wood can be therapeutic.

**JACK CARTER**: You never swung an axe in your life.

**NATHAN STARK**: I've swung a lot of things in my life that would surprise you, Sheriff.

**JACK CARTER**: I've already told you before, that I don't want to hear about your past lovers, right? *knocks at the front door of the hut*

**NATHAN STARK** *looks at the lake* There's Dr. Todd.

**JACK CARTER**: Dr. Todd?

**Dr. TODD**: Don't get many visitors up here.

**NATHAN STARK**: Well, we would have called, but…

**Dr. TODD**: I don't have a phone, so I guess you didn't take that hint. Well…

**NATHAN STARK**: Ultrasonic fishing rod?

**Dr. TODD**: Pulse stuns the fish. It's painless.

**JACK CARTER**: Catch and release I hope?

**Dr. TODD**: Unless I turn up the power. *shoots at JACK CARTER*

**JACK CARTER**: AH! Okay *lifts a single finger…*

**Dr. TODD**: I try my best not to kill things anymore.

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah, we need some information about your M.A.C.A.A.?

**Dr. TODD**: If I tell you, will you go away?

**JACK CARTER**: Well, we have a situation… *gets shot again* Ow! All right. Enough! Someone at GD messed with it and is in trouble.

**Dr. TODD**: The M.A.C.A.A. was my project five years ago until I stopped working on it.

**NATHAN STARK**: Because it had problems?

**Dr. TODD**: Because a man died. We were having containment issues with the power source. Sometimes the power surged and we couldn't stop it and other times the biological backup would activate spontaneously and start drawing power from the environment. But we'd thought we 'd solved it within the acceptable level of tolerance. We thought it was safe.

**NATHAN STARK**: What happened?

**Dr. TODD**: We were wrong. The field around the test subject started to grow. After three hours it was as big as a house. Then we calculated that after four hours, it would never be contained.

**NATHAN STARK**: It would have taken out Global and everything in it.

**Dr. TODD**: It would have taken out Eureka and everything in it. A force field growing at that rate? It would have displaced everything, towns, cities, nothing would have stopped it. It's funny how four hours can change your life.

**JACK CARTER**: You said you had to contain it…

**Dr. TODD**: We dropped it and the man inside it into section 14, a two mile deep pit that we used to test nuclear weapons in the '50s. And then we dropped in a three-megaton bomb after it. That was my last day at Global Dynamics and my first day here. I'd like you to leave now. I'd like to get back to my fishing.

**JACK CARTER**: Dr. Todd, I'm really sorry, but we need some help here. We need you to tell us what we can do.

**Dr. TODD**: You can say goodbye to your friend.

**JACK CARTER**: Thanks.

**JACK CARTER AND NATHAN STARK** *leave*

**JACK CARTER**: *back in the car* How do you deal with this?

**NATHAN STARK**: What are you talking about?

**JACK CARTER**: Taking these decisions and staying sane.

**NATHAN STARK**: So you don't blame him?

**JACK CARTER**: I think, he really paid the prize for his mistake.

**NATHAN STARK**: You still think I'm a heartless bastard?

**JACK CARTER**: I don't know. I really want to understand how you deal with it. You always seem so damn cold.

**NATHAN STARK**: Take me to Fargo. I won't talk to you about this because we really have other problems right now.

**JACK CARTER**: *resignation in his voice* All right.

**NATHAN STARK**: How long since Fargo turned on the generator?

**JACK CARTER**: Maybe two hours.

**NATHAN STARK**: Only leaves us two hours. That's not a lot of time.

**JACK CARTER**: That experiment was five years ago. You're telling me that Global hasn't come up with anything that can counter this?

**NATHAN STARK**: Drive me to Henry's.

…

**NATHAN STARK** *enters Henry's* Still can't let go, huh?

**HENRY DEACON**: *watches computer screen with picture of Kim* Can you?

**NATHAN STARK**: That's why I'm leaving Global.

**HENRY DEACON**: And this hasn't to do anything with your fall out with Jack? *sarcastic*

**NATHAN STARK**: That's not important anymore. But I can't leave just yet.

**HENRY DEACON**: Why not?

**NATHAN STARK**: We got work to do.

…

**NATHAN STARK**: You were right, Carter. Something has changed since Dr. Todd first tested the device. We developed the next generation non-lethal carbon nano-tube antipersonnel weapon.

**HENRY DEACON**: I call it a goo gun. It's for crowd control. It fires an epoxy-like foam that sticks people in their places until they're collected later.

**NATHAN STARK**: At least that's what the first generation could do. This baby could stop a jeep. So I'm thinking, if we can cover Fargo's force field with it, maybe we can restrict its growth.

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah, for how long?

**HENRY DEACON**: Hopefully long enough for Global's computers to come back online.

**NATHAN STARK**: *shrugs out of his jacket, places special glasses over his head, petting the gun with a fond smile*

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: *panicky* Dr. Stark, are you smiling?

**NATHAN STARK**: *lies* Of course not! You ready?

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: Does it matter?

**NATHAN STARK**: *shoots without answering totally pleased with being able to shoot the gun at his assistant*

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: *from inside the foam* I'm still alive if anyone's interested.

**NATHAN STARK**: Mission accomplished.

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah… all we have to do now is…

**FOAM**: *breaks as force field extends*

**JACK CARTER**: … pray.

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: What's happening?

**HENRY DEACON**: The force field is still expanding.

**NATHAN STARK**: And I'm all out of ideas.

**JACK CARTER**: At least you got to play with the goo-gun. *tries for a joke*

**NATHAN STARK**: *not in the mood, answers angry* Of course. A heartless bastard would love to shoot his assistant, right?

**HENRY DEACON** *annoyed* cut it out boys, will you? Fargo needs our help. You can solve your relationship issues later.

…

**JACK CARTER**: Dr. Todd, do not zap me with that thing!

**Dr. TODD**: I guess I wasn't clear about not wanting any visitors.

**JACK CARTER**: No. You were clear, but it's different now.

**Dr. TODD**: Well, I still wanna be left alone and you're still bothering me so…

**JACK CARTER**: The force field is different. It's growing more slowly. It's been four hours and Fargo still fits section 14. And if it's slowed down then maybe it can be stopped. Let us take you back to Global. Help us figure this out!

**Dr. TODD**: There's nothing I can do.

**NATHAN STARK**: Your device was stored next to another prototype that created a magnetic field. Was there a possibility of a power drain?

**Dr. TODD**: Look at the specs! Check the test records!

**NATHAN STARK**: *angry* We don't have the specs. We have you. I know how you feel. Believe me. We both made mistakes at Global. Lost people who trusted us. But today we got a chance to try and make things right.

**JACK CARTER**: *comes back from behind him and silently puts a reassuring hand on Nathan's slumped shoulder, while Dr. Todd comes to a decision*

**Dr. TODD**: I'll just change. I'll be right back. *enters the house*

**JACK CARTER**: *concerned* Are you alright, Nathan?

**NATHAN STARK**: That's the first time you actually called me by my name.

**JACK CARTER**: That's because I think I saw the real you for the first time.

**NATHAN STARK**: Will this change things between us?

**JACK CARTER**: Are you still leaving?

**NATHAN STARK**: I need you. I'll have to leave if I can't be with you.

**JACK CARTER**: I'll think of it, okay? Let's first rescue Fargo.

**NATHAN STARK**: Okay.

…

**NATHAN STARK**: Fargo? You all right?

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: Who ripped my shirt?

**NATHAN STARK**: He's fine. Good job, Carter. Wow, that didn't even leave a bad taste in my mouth.

**JACK CARTER**: Oh, give it a sec.

**NATHAN STARK**: Yep, there it is. *grin*

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: Thanks, Dr. Stark. I feel closer to you know, that I ever felt before.

**NATHAN STARK** *grinning* Well, no good deed goes unpunished.

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: Seriously. What you and Sheriff Carter did was a miracle.

**NATHAN STARK**: No, we just didn't give up. No one did. *looks at Dr. Todd*

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: *to Lupo* Thanks for killing me.

**JO LUPO**: Any time.

**JACK CARTER AND NATHAN STARK ***go to a secluded section of section 14*

**NATHAN STARK**: So, do you feel up to a real miracle now?

**JACK CARTER**: That means you will fight for me?

**NATHAN STARK**: And I won't leave as long as I might have a chance to get you. But I'll have my own parameters for this: no hiding anymore. Promise me.

**JACK CARTER**: *grins* I promise. *leans in to kiss for a while*

…

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**CANON SCENES – slightly twisted**

**Or how the original writers missed a thousand possibilities to hook Jack and Nathan up and how I corrected those mistakes**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time, Collection of rewritten scenes

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**PART:** 7 from 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**DEDICATION: **To any writer who ever wrote e redux-story for this fandom. Your stories made me try out something new with this piece and I just wanted to thank you by sharing this.

**A/N**: I took some scenes from the show and twisted them a little to amuse my slash-loving self. Every episode/chapter should be read as a standalone. I keep as close to the original dialogues as I can, altering the scenes only a little to give them a certain twist. Hope you enjoy. Some of the scenes have been repeatedly rewritten in the fandom and this is my interpretation of those scenes. Feel free to take my work and alter it again. I'd be delighted to read your versions.

**WARNING**: In the Episode 'Purple Haze' I replace Beverly with Nathan in her fight with Allison for comical reasons. If those two entering a physical fight squicks you, even if mean only to amuse and nobody gets seriously hurt, please just skip the chapter. Feel warned!

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

…

**SEASON TWO, EPISODE 6: Noche de Suenos**

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *returns with Jack from her run* You want a drink?

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah, sure. Is it too early for happy hour?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Well, If you consider Vincent's Veggie blend happy then no.

**JACK CARTER**: Well, Not quite what I had in mind, but here's to quiet afternoons.

_A drilling sound._

**ALLISON BLAKE**: What was that?

**JACK CARTER**: Either someone's doing construction or you got a pest problem.

_They both go upstairs to find Nathan in Kevin's room._

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah, definitely a pest problem.

**NATHAN STARK**: Hello sheriff, you running or swimming?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *to Kevin* Baby, I didn't expect you guys home so soon.

**NATHAN STARK**: Oh, Kev's helping me install a new system for his music therapy.

**JACK CARTER**: Well, I offered to fix Allison's water heater.

**NATHAN STARK**: Really? Interesting Allison didn't mention it's a fusion water heater and that to work on one you need a PhD from MIT. Which I happen to have.

**JACK CARTER**: Right. I better go. *rolls his eyes and turns to leave*

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *follows him downstairs* Carter, thanks for the run.

**JACK CARTER**. Yeah, thanks for the happy hour.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you next time.

**JACK CARTER**: No, I'm actually getting tired of this. If you want him back, just take him. He really wants you back and I'm getting tired of trying to compete.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *suddenly furious* God, you really don't get it, do you?

**JACK CARTER**: I understand this just fine, Allison. You are made for each other and I don't want to be the fifth wheel in this anymore.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: You aren't fifth wheel, Carter. He isn't trying to disturb us because of me.

**JACK CARTER**: What the hell's that supposed to mean?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Just out!

**JACK CARTER**: But…?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Out!

…

**JO LUPO**: Relax Carter, it's standard procedure with chemical spills.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: The most dangerous neurotoxins were neutralized by the waste-scrubbing process.

**NATHAN STARK**: Decontamination only works if it comes into contact with bare skin. The faster you scrub down, the better.

**JACK CARTER**: You're enjoying this aren't you. *gets finally naked*

**NATHAN STARK**: *lies* No. Ok, switch it on.

**JACK CARTER**: *shrieks like a girl while he scrubs himself in the ice cold water*

…

**JACK CARTER**: Morning. Any word on the driver?

**JO LUPO**: *chuckles*

**JACK CARTER**: Something funny about toxic waste exposure?

**JO LUPO**: *serious* No. *starts chuckling again* But something is funny about Sheriff Carter exposure. I had a dream last night, and you were naked, walking around doing your normal Carter-thing like nothing was wrong. And then it got really strange, as I dreamed of you doing the naughty at the bunker with Nathan Stark of all people!

**JACK CARTER**: What?

**JO LUPO**: Yes. I really don't now how I got that idea, probably because he was staring so intently at you yesterday, while you were under the shower…

**JACK CARTER**: with Stark on top?

**JO LUPO**: Yeah, how did you know that?

**JACK CARTER**: Just a hunch.

**JO LUPO**: You're lying.

**JACK CARTER**: I dreamt exactly the same.

**JO LUPO**: You dream of sleeping with Dr. Nathan Stark? O.O?

**JACK CARTER**: I certainly have never done before and neither would I put him on top. This is too strange to be a coincidence, right?

**JO LUPO**: Let's talk to Dr. Blake.

…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Carter, I need to talk to you.

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah, me too. Look, I know what's causing the shared dreams and you have to stay calm. It's the music thing that Stark put up in Kevin's room.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I know.

**JACK CARTER**: You know?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I should have told you sooner.

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah you should have told me. You're protecting Stark and not the town.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: No, I told him to turn it off last night. He was just trying to help me.

**JACK CARTER**: *angry* Help you what?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *pleading* To protect Kevin. To understand what's going on in his head and it worked.

**JACK CARTER**: Well, that's great. You put yourself first and a man died.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Not from what we put up in that room.

**JACK CARTER**: Well, you lied. You lied to me, both of you. Just as I started to…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I know, and I'm sorry. We both are. It isn't Nathan's fault, but mine. He just tried to help me. Look, something is happening to Kevin and he's changing. And it terrifies me. You tell me that you wouldn't do the same if it was Zoe.

**JACK CARTER**: *grabs her arm* I think it's time we get Stark to explain what the hell he did.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Please don't blame Nathan. He didn't want to lie to you of all people, but he just couldn't trust you yet. We both couldn't with this.

**JACK CARTER**: Well, thank you very much.

…

**NATHAN STARK**: The receiver I adapted from Suenos's device visually interprets impulses created during REM sleep.

**JACK CARTER**: So why is it messing with our acetaminophen levels?

**NATHAN STARK**: Acetylcholine.

**JACK CARTER**: Don't push me!

**NATHAN STARK**: There's no reason it would affect one person, much less half the town.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: How many people show elated levels?

**HENRY DEACON**: 50, total.

**JACK CARTER**: 50 even?

**HENRY DEACON**: Yeah. So?

**JACK CARTER**: Jo, you were taking the dream statements, right?

**JO LUPO**: Yeah, and I had around 50 different dreams that were shared by everyone else.

**HENRY DEACON**: Well they're the sources of the dreams. That's why their acetylcholine levels are so high.

**JACK CARTER**: Ok, so what do we know about these 50 people?

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: But my name isn't on there.

**NATHAN STARK**: That's a good thing Fargo.

**DOUGLAS FARGO**: I know, because it mean's I wasn't the one who had the man in black dream.

**NATHAN STARK**: *locks gazes with Jack* Well, it sure as hell wasn't me. I shared a different one.

**JACK CARTER**: *blushes and gets back to work without commenting as does everyone else in the room remembering another vivid sexual dream about two hot guys together in one bed with Nathan Stark topping again.*

**JO LUPO**: Oh god.

**JACK CARTER**: Focus. Jake, you me, we're all on the list, right? So we're searching his house. What do we find we have in common?

**JO LUPO**: None of us realized our full potential?

**JACK CARTER**: Well, yes, but we're also the same pay grade. G3. Right can you run this list and tell me who else is G3?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: All of you.

**JACK CARTER**: So 50 people, all the same pay grade, all with cranked levels of a…

**HENRY DEACON**: Acetylcholine.

**JACK CARTER**: Thank you. That's got to mean something, right?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: G3 refers to work schedule, not pay level. All the jobs have set hours, so overtime doesn't compromise safety or security.

**JACK CARTER**: Like truck drivers?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Yes or reactor technicians, weapon test specialists, network engineers.

**JACK CARTER**: The network.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: What about it?

**JACK CARTER**: Childress was saying she was working on some sort of neutral network?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Yes, she's beta-testing a system of distributed computing with humans.

**JACK CARTER**: Okay. But since Stark's dream receiver isn't powerful enough to cause shared dreaming could the neural network be used as an amplifier?

**NATHAN STARK**: It's possible. We should shut it down.

**JO LUPO**: Carter?

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah?"

**JO LUPO**: Do it fast.

**JACK CARTER**: You're not coming?

**JO LUPO**: I would, but I can't move my legs.

…

**CHILDRESS**: … It doesn't work that way.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Not by itself, but in combination with Dr. Stark's dream device maybe. But why the sudden build-up of acetylcholine?

**NATHAN STARK**: Probably lack of sleep.

**CHILDRESS**: No, the people were selected based on their regularity of their sleep patterns.

**JACK CARTER**: Yeah, but Jake's been secretly doing double shifts and no one in town's been sleeping normally this week.

**CHILDRESS**: I'll shut down the network immediately.

**NATHAN STARK**: That won't solve the build-up of acetylcholine in the test subjects. Their bodies are overproducing the compound like a hyperactive gland.

**CHILDRESS**: If you can cleanse the system of the compound it may reset the rate of production.

**JACK CARTER**: Okay, let's do that.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: The excess neurotransmitters are acting like toxins in your body and I have no idea how we scrub that out.

**JACK CARTER**: So GD has the most advanced waste reduction system in the world but we can't clean this stuff out of us?

**NATHAN STARK**: Maybe we can.

…

**JACK CARTER**: You've got to be kidding me.

**NATHAN STARK**: It's an oxygenation filtration system. And it should remove the acetylcholine from your system

**JACK CARTER**: In theory.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Once you're inside we'll flood the chamber with an oxygen-rich plasma.

**NATHAN STARK**: It's gonna take a moment to adjust. You have to breathe the fluid into your lungs but the chemical reaction will do the rest.

**JACK CARTER**: And if it doesn't?

**NATHAN STARK**: You'll drown.

**JACK CARTER**: Well this just gets better and better.

**NATHAN STARK**: Allison?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Yes?

**NATHAN STARK**: Can we have a moment alone, please?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *doesn't look very happy at the question but finally nods defeated* Of course. *leaves*

**JACK CARTER** *angry* We don't have time for this, Nathan.

**NATHAN STARK**: "Look, Jack, I know you're angry at me, and you have all right to be.

**JACK CARTER**: *rolls his eyes* You have the worst timing ever Nathan, you know that?

**NATHAN STARK**: *serious* Jack, please. I might kill you in the next five minutes. Let me at least do this.

**JACK CARTER**: Why should I? You lied to me. You both did.

**NATHAN STARK**: I'm sorry about that. If I would have known…

**JACK CARTER** *interrupts him* That isn't the point Nathan. In this town always an experiment goes haywire. I'm used to that. If I would have known you're trying to help Kevin I wouldn't have said anything. I would have tried to help finding a solution, but you didn't trust me. I just started to get that you want to pursue a serious relationship with me instead of with Allison but you don't even trust me, Stark. How should that work?

**NATHAN STARK**: Trust isn't exactly my strong side…

**JACK CARTER**: *annoyed, rolling his eyes again* I figured that much. You'll really need to work on it if I survive this.

**NATHAN STARK**: So our date is still on?

**JACK CARTER**: I'm still angry at you… but… if I survive this… I'll give it a try. Life's too short not to give it a try.

…

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**CANON SCENES – slightly twisted**

**Or how the original writers missed a thousand possibilities to hook Jack and Nathan up and how I corrected those mistakes**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time, Collection of rewritten scenes

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**PART:** 8 from 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**DEDICATION: **To any writer who ever wrote e redux-story for this fandom. Your stories made me try out something new with this piece and I just wanted to thank you by sharing this.

**A/N**: I took some scenes from the show and twisted them a little to amuse my slash-loving self. Every episode/chapter should be read as a standalone. I keep as close to the original dialogues as I can, altering the scenes only a little to give them a certain twist. Hope you enjoy. Some of the scenes have been repeatedly rewritten in the fandom and this is my interpretation of those scenes. Feel free to take my work and alter it again. I'd be delighted to read your versions.

**WARNING**: In the Episode 'Purple Haze' I replace Beverly with Nathan in her fight with Allison for comical reasons. If those two entering a physical fight squicks you, even if mean only to amuse and nobody gets seriously hurt, please just skip the chapter. Feel warned!

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

…

**SEASON TWO, EPISODE 8: E=MC…?**

**NATHAN STARK**: *playing with a car*

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *laughing at him goofing around* That's awesome.

**NATHAN STARK**: I know. Hey, where is everybody?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Carter had me send them home. Something about a chaotic… oh something, or other.

**NATHAN STARK**: Is it that thing I helped to build?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I remember something like that. You okay?

**NATHAN STARK**: Not even. I can't keep a thought in my head for, like, ten seconds. My car's busted. Nothing to do. It's bunk.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Still the smartest guy I know.

**NATHAN STARK**: Not saying much.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: What if this doesn't get better?

**NATHAN STARK**: I guess we'll just be dumb together.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'm serious, Nathan.

**NATHAN STARK**: Don't know, Allie. I was just…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: What?

**NATHAN STARK**: I was just starting that thing with Jack and…

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Oh? You finally stopped bickering and moved on?

**NATHAN STARK**: *shrugs* Don't think he'll want me if I stay dumb.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: *giggles* I'm pretty sure it's not your mind alone he's attracted to. You do look good, you know?

**NATHAN STARK**: I work hard to keep it that way. *braggs.*

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I know. *giggles a little more*

**NATHAN STARK**: You okay with that? With Jack and me?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I guess. You'll be good to each other.

**NATHAN STARK**: Thanks Allie. That means a lot to me.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: You're welcome, Nathan.

…

**HENRY DEACON**: As scary as it was being dumb, it was also kind of liberating.

**NATHAN STARK**: Speak for yourself!

**HENRY DEACON**: What you found nothing positive in the experience?

**NATHAN STARK**: Maybe one thing *grins up to Jack, who's there to take him to their first real date*

**HENRY DEACON**: O.O?

**JACK CARTER**: *whispers confidently to Henry*He finally knows how I feel if you keep talking about stuff I don't understand. He decided to go a little easier on me in our future relationship.

**HENRY DEACON**: Well, in that case: have fun guys *waves them away*

…

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**CANON SCENES – slightly twisted**

**Or how the original writers missed a thousand possibilities to hook Jack and Nathan up and how I corrected those mistakes**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time, Collection of rewritten scenes

**RATING**: PG13

**LANGUAGE**: English

**PART:** 9 from 9

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**DEDICATION: **To any writer who ever wrote e redux-story for this fandom. Your stories made me try out something new with this piece and I just wanted to thank you by sharing this.

**A/N**: I took some scenes from the show and twisted them a little to amuse my slash-loving self. Every episode/chapter should be read as a standalone. I keep as close to the original dialogues as I can, altering the scenes only a little to give them a certain twist. Hope you enjoy. Some of the scenes have been repeatedly rewritten in the fandom and this is my interpretation of those scenes. Feel free to take my work and alter it again. I'd be delighted to read your versions.

**WARNING**: In the Episode 'Purple Haze' I replace Beverly with Nathan in her fight with Allison for comical reasons. If those two entering a physical fight squicks you, even if mean only to amuse and nobody gets seriously hurt, please just skip the chapter. Feel warned!

**SO TAKE A GLASS OF WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**DJAP**

…

**SEASON Two, Episode 13: A Night a Global Dynamics**

**NATHAN STARK**: Hi. *moves into Allison's bureau to sit in the stool right in front of her*

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Hi.

**NATHAN STARK**: How's Kevin?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Well he slept to noon, but he's back to his old self now. Thanks to you.

**NATHAN STARK**: I'd promised you I'd take care of him.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I'll never be able to thank you enough, Nathan.

**NATHAN STARK**: I don't want your thanks, Allie. I want you to finally set me free.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: What?

**NATHAN STARK**: I almost lost you both. And I'm tired of pretending that I'm okay with us getting together. I'm not. You and Kevin are my family, but we won't be happy if we try this again as a couple. It just won't work. I made myself want you, because I thought that's what we both needed. But it isn't. I finally realized that today. I don't ever want to loose you again because I love you both too much. You know that. I seriously thought about asking you to marry me again, but we'd end up hurting each other as we did before.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: So you refuse to give us another chance? Why?

**NATHAN STARK**: Because I realized, that I wanted to be with someone else. I finally need this chance at happiness and so do you. That's why I want to set you free. You are my best friend, and I won't endanger that ever again just because I need something from you, you can't give me.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: It's Carter, isn't it?

**NATHAN STARK**: See, you know me just too well. There's nothing I can hide from you.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I thought you broke up?

**NATHAN STARK**: We did. But I'll apologize and I'm pretty sure he'll forgive me. He'd always done so far, he will do so this time too.

**ALLISON BLAKE**: And if not?

**NATHAN STARK**: I'll go down on my knees and propose to him, begging him to take me back.

_Allison doesn't answer for so long Nathan sighs and stands to leave the room._

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Nathan?

**NATHAN STARK**: Will you be okay, Allie? I never wanted to hurt you. We just need to move on."

**ALLISON BLAKE**: It'll just need time.

**NATHAN STARK**: *reaches the door*

**ALLISON BLAKE**: Nathan?

**NATHAN STARK**: Yes?

**ALLISON BLAKE**: I wish you luck.

…

**ENDLESS END – feel free to write more**

**FINISHED 18****th**** June 2010**


End file.
